


Nott, Alone

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [17]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott is alone.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Nott Alone :P (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Nott, Alone

When she ran, she was Nott, alone. She hid in whatever holes she could find.  She stole whatever food she could find.  In her tribe, she had been alone in a crowd—a bad goblin used to the cruel touch of cruel hands.  But now she was truly alone—free of the jeers and punishments, but completely vulnerable to the bare cruelties of the world.

When the Crownsguards caught her and threw her in the cell, she thought “At least it will be over soon.” Nothingness better than loneliness.

But, instead, she found Caleb.

She was Nott alone.  No Comma.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
